Chelsie Anon Prompts
by downtonfan1998
Summary: Based off Chelsie Anon prompts. I know that Mona Love and kouw have already put their's up, but I also want to put mine up. All prompts belong to Chelsie Anon tumblr. Chapter 20 now up! Sorry for any mistakes I don't have a beta.
1. Chapter 1

_Elsie had admonished him to leave the serving on the sand covered beach to the younger and more agile footmen but he had taken her remark as a slight to his abilities as Butler and insisted on being in attendance the entire day. Charles performed admirably but at the very end of the day, he was hot and tired and took a misstep in the sand. They both heard a loud popping sound followed by a crack as he collapsed into a heap on the sand. What happens next?_

The family and Elsie span around at the noise. Charles was clutching his ankle, teeth gritted with a tight jaw line. Even from afar, Elsie could see that Charles was in a great deal of pain, and had obviously hurt his ankle. She walked over quickly, the family following suit.  
"Carson. My dear fellow are you quite alright? Lord Grantham asked, worry evident in his voice. Charles nodded, but the pain was getting greater and the ladies looking at the broken bottle of champagne and the large cut on his hand wasn't helping.

"I'm fine milord. I just didn't put my foot down properly," Charles replied the strain in his voice very noticeable. Sybil bent down and took Charles' ankle in her hands, making him hiss in pain. Sybil felt guilt wash through her.  
"Sorry. I think your ankle may be broken Carson," Sybil explained as she examined his ankle. Mary gasped and Elsie felt a spike of sympathy and pity, as Charles gave Sybil a horrified, slightly sad look.

**2 months later**

Charles sat on his bed poking miserably at the cast around his ankle. He had been given a cottage by Lord Grantham a week after he had fallen, because he was now 'too old' for being butler. Luckily there were two things that lifted his spirits. The first: he was getting his cats off today, and the second had just walked through the bedroom door.

"Will you please stop fiddling with your cast Charles. You're getting it off today," Elsie Carson sighed. The butler and housekeeper had wed, 3 weeks to the day that he had broken his ankle. Elsie had visited him and the combination of painkillers, drowsiness and pain had caused him to let slip that he loved her. She had already realised apparently and he was surprised to hear she reciprocated his feelings.

"I have an itch right the middle of my ankle," Charles moaned causing Elsie to laugh and sit down next to him on the bed.  
"Perhaps I should take your mind off it then," She said coyly. Charles smiled and pulled her into a deep kiss, hoping the doctor didn't come too early.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_"You know he'll never make the first move!" said Beryl over a late night glass of port. "If you don't want to be sat in that parlor of yours, discussing Lady Mary & Mr. George, on Valentine's Day, you'll have to take that bull-headed butler by the horns!" Elsie smiled as she remembered their fit of giggles but Beryl was right. If ever he was to be shifted off his davit of propriety, it would fall to her. Leaving him busy with the staff Valentines, she put her plan into motion. What happens next?_

She snuck into his office quietly shutting the door behind her. She knew that he had to go into the top draw of his desk every day, so decided that was the perfect place to put it. However before she could place the letter in the draw she heard his footsteps echoing down the corridor. She swore quietly and had just enough time to dive under his desk, before the door opened and Charles walked him.

She could hear him muttering under his breath, occasionally picking up words. He sat down heavily at his desk groaning as he did so, and causing Elsie to flush. He moved the chair forward and Elsie froze. His knees were almost touching her side. If he moved forward just a couple more centimetres the game would be up.

1 hour later and Elsie was still under the desk, swearing in her head. She froze however as she felt a tickling sensation in her nose. Not now. Please not now. She sneezed. It wasn't a very loud sneeze, but loud enough as she felt him stiffen in his chair. She sighed, as he pulled the chair out and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Mrs Hughes….Why exactly are you under my desk?" He queried. She buried her face in her hands and didn't answer. She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder, making her hit against the desk.  
"Bugger! That hurt," She exclaimed and then looked at Charles. A strange smile was creeping over his face and she gasped as he leaned forward and kissed her.

They kissed for several minutes, and broke apart.  
"I think I would like you to curse more often Mrs Hughes," Charles said breathlessly. Elsie smiled.  
"I'm sure that can be arranged Mr Carson," She pressed her lips against his, and forgot about the valentine's card hidden in her top pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

_Though it was his afternoon off, he was not in the habit of missing supper. She remembered him heading out, book in hand and a rug tucked over his arm. She found him asleep under the old oak tree, one arm carelessly tossed over his head, rogue curl hanging over one brow. Mind wandering to thoughts of what it might have been like to come across him asleep like this in the lofts over the stables when he was a young lad, she felt her cheeks flush hot as she knelt beside him. What happens next?_

She shook his shoulder gently, causing him to turn his head towards her and mutter incomprehensibly. Elsie's gazed moved slowly down to his lips that were sitting slightly opened. She took a deep breath, then leaned forward and placed her lips against his. They were soft against hers and she almost deepened the kiss, when suddenly he started to kiss her back.

She was startled. He wasn't awake or at least she didn't think he was. But as the kiss continued, all sense of propriety was washed from her mind. She became vaguely aware that anyone could discover them, they weren't actually hidden or invisible. However, before she could pull away, Charles' eyes snapped open.

She pulled back sharply as he stared at her. His eyes focusing on her flushed cheeks, slightly red lips and her ruffled her.  
"Mr Carson. I'm so sorry. I just came to find you. I don't know what came over me," Elsie knew she was babbling but his close scrutiny had caused her to be more embarrassed then she'd ever been before.

When she tried to pull away however, she was stopped by Charles' hand on her wrist.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Elsie tried not to smirk, his voice was hoarse and slightly higher in pitch than usual. She obviously wasn't the only one flustered.  
"Because you are an incredibly handsome man," The words were out before Elsie could stop them. She watched Charles' face carefully, but it was completely blank. Damn Butler facade. She started to think angrily, but stopped when Charles pulled her towards him so she was straddling his hips. He pressed his lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss, and they were lost in their own world. Not even noticing Anna who gave a little gasp of surprise, smiled and the ran back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Elsie & Charles retired a year when he was called back for a party. Afterwards Charles, anxious to return home, decided not to wait for a ride. Hiking in the storm, he found a large pond across the road. Half-way round, he heard splashing & yowling from a tiny ginger tabby swimming the other way. "Vermin serves you right!" He was about to turn when the kitten disappeared. Pausing and waiting for the mewling to let him know the kitten had surfaced, the night air was silent. What's happens next?_

Charles looked around, hoping that anyone would come and save the kitten. But it was hopeless, the weather had driven everyone else inside. He looked at the pond again looking for any sign the kitten was still alive. When no sign came, he sighed then started to wade through the water, looking for a flash of orange.

Finally after several minutes of wading, and getting thoroughly drenched, a flash of orange alerted him to the tabby's presence. He bent down and swiftly picked up the kitten, which fitted into the palm of his hand. He pulled into his chest, pulling out his handkerchief to wrap round it. With the kitten shaking inside his coat he walked back out of the puddle.

When he arrived back at the cottage the kitten had warmed up nicely and was happily purring inside his coat. He opened the door, and Elsie smiled as he walked in. Until she saw how wet he was, then she glared at him.  
"Charles. You're soaking! I've just cleaned the floors," Then she heard the purring.

"What is that?" Charles pulled the kitten out of his coat and gave it to Elsie, along with his handkerchief.  
"I hate the blasted things, but I know you always wanted a cat and I couldn't let it die," Charles said, in way of an explanation to Elsie's curious look. Elsie smiled then put the kitten on the table, along with a saucer of milk. She turned to Charles.  
"I guess you want a reward now," She said coyly. Charles nodded then pulled her into his arms to give her a thorough kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

_They were on their way down the village main street after finishing their shopping when the skies opened up and it began to pour. Charles pulled Elsie into the warmth of the Grantham Arms. "Looks as though we might have to settle in for a bit, what say we have dinner and wait for the storm to pass?" he asked shaking the rain from his hat. The imperious butler ordered a sumptuous supper along with a fine bottle of wine which seemed to be going straight to Elsie's head. What happens next?_

Charles looked outside and frowned, his impressive eyebrows making him look eagle like in the dim light.  
"It looks like the storm isn't going to pass tonight. We may have to stay in the village," He grumbled. Elsie looked at him shocked.  
"Why don't we just walk back?" Charles shook his head.  
"We don't want to get ill, especially with the dinner party tomorrow," Elsie sighed realising Charles was making sense and nodded in agreement.  
"Shall I pay then we can enquire about rooms?" Elsie nodded again, but felt a sharp spike of disappointment at the plural of rooms.

When Charles had paid, they went to the bar to enquire about a room. But before they could, Elsie stumbled; Charles catching her before she hit the floor. It seemed the wine had gone straight to her head.  
"Thank you Mr Carson," She gasped, trying not to enjoy the feel of his hands on her waist.  
"I'm always happy to catch you Mrs Hughes," Charles muttered with a small smile.

"What do you mean there's only one room left!" Charles exclaimed. The innkeeper shrugged.  
"Sorry mate, but that's the best I can do," Elsie sensed Charles was about to launch into a full scale rant about the word 'mate' and the implications of impropriety, so interrupted before he could.  
"We'll take it. Thank you Mr Carter," The innkeeper smiled and handed her the keys, while Charles gave her an incredulous look.  
"Follow me, Mr Carson," She started walking up the stairs, Charles behind her and could sense he was about to explode.

"This is highly improper Mrs Hughes. If anyone found out…"  
"Will you please calm down Charles?! Nobody is going to find out and anyway I don't mind," Elsie exclaimed the alcohol giving her the confidence to interrupt him. There was silence until Charles said.  
"You don't mind?" Elsie blushed. She hadn't meant to say that. She shook her head and Charles took a step towards her.  
"Why?" He whispered gently.  
"I…I…" Elsie couldn't think of what to say, so instead she took hold of the lapels on Charles jacket and pulled him into a kiss. He responded eagerly, deepening the kiss. They broke apart and Elsie smiled coyly.  
"Lets make you a little more comfortable shall we?" Charles grinned then pulled her onto the double bed, to help her get more 'comfortable'. Alcohol does work wonders they both thought, before losing themselves in each other's kisses.


	6. Chapter 6

_The staff was called upstairs for an announcement. The Dowager Countess had succumbed to the pneumonia that had stricken her days before and the house would be plunged into mourning once again. Charles… Elsie's first thought was of him, her eyes darting around the room, searching for his hulking form. "Pardon me, your Lordship, Mr. Carson…" she began. "Carson took it rather hard," grimaced Lord Grantham, "said he wanted to walk from the Dower House, has he not arrived yet?" What happens next?_

"No, he's not back yet," Elsie replied, the worry evident in her voice. The family had returned half an hour ago, and the walk was only 10 minutes longer. Everyone's eyes were drawn to the window, where they could see a storm brewing outside.  
"Well I'm sure he'll be back in a couple of minutes," Lord Grantham stated, looking unsure of the statement himself. "I suggest you all return downstairs and wait for him to return," Elsie nodded and the staffed filed out of the drawing room. Elsie had just shut the door, when Beryl caught her arm.  
"I suggest, Mrs Hughes that you go and find him yourself. If he takes any longer His Lordship will send out a search party, and I doubt Mr Carson wants everyone crowding around and smothering him," Beryl whispered. Elsie nodded then headed downstairs to fetch her coat.

It was hopeless. Elsie thought miserably. Charles could be anywhere along the path and could have taken another route. It had just started drizzling and the wind had picked up, threatening the larger storm to follow, when Elsie decided she would turn back and inform Lord Grantham of Charles' disappearance. However, just as she turned to go back, she caught sight of a large form sitting hunched under a tree. Charles. Elsie moved quickly over to him and he looked up as she approached a deep sadness in his eyes.  
"Are you alright Mr Carson?" Elsie knew it was a stupid question, but it seemed the most appropriate one to ask.  
"She's gone Mrs Hughes. The woman I respected most in the world," He replied with a mournful tone to his voice.  
"I know Mr Carson, but we'd better head back to the house. This storm is really picking up, But Charles didn't move.  
"Charles!" Charles looked shocked at her use of his first name. " I know you're grieving but you catching pneumonia yourself won't help anyone. And the Dowager would certainly never forgive you," Charles nodded at this and pushed himself off the ground. He started walking along the path and Elsie took his hand gently in her own.

They had been walking about a minute when the storm finally broke and the rain started pouring down. This seemed to shake Charles out of his slow stupor, and holding her hand tightly he pulled her under a large tree. They ended up with her pulled tightly against his body her head on his chest in order to keep them dry.  
"Elsie?"  
"Yes Charles?" Elsie replied looking up into Charles' eyes.  
"If anything happened to you. If you left me I don't know what I would do,"  
"Well it's lucky I'm not going anywhere then," Charles smiled then leant down and placed his lips tentatively against hers. When she responded, he deepened the kiss. As the rain pounded down around them they were lost in their own world. And they didn't return to the house until half an hour later.

**This will be the last chapter uploaded on the same day. The rest will be posted as I get the prompts and I write them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Mrs. Hughes goes back in for a checkup and after talking a bit, she and Dr. Clarkson end up having a little impromptu picnic on a bench in the village. Carson is in town picking up supplies and sees Elsie with Dr. Clarkson. The Dr. and Elsie are laughing, smiling, and having a great time. His heart clenches a little and his mind races. What is going on? Why are they together? What do you think? :)_**

Elsie returned back to Downton grinning. During her check up with Doctor Clarkson his stomach had rumbled loudly much to his embarrassment and her amusement. Checking the time she had realised that she had missed luncheon at Downton, causing Doctor Clarkson to suggest a picnic. She had agreed readily and they had left the hospital together clasping a bag of food each. Although neither of them noticed the nurses giving them suggestive glances.

She opened the door, hung up her coat and was immediately run into by Anna.  
"Sorry Mrs Hughes," She said blushing and trying to gather the linens in her arms.  
"That's quite alright Anna. Just be more careful next time," She replied, too happy to scold her. Anna nodded, smiled and then went outside to hang the linens to dry. Elsie carried on to her pantry, but was stopped by Mrs Patmore before she could enter.

"I think you'd better have a word with Mr Carson," The cook whispered urgently. "He came back from the village in a foul mood and hasn't left his pantry since," Elsie felt the blood freeze in her veins as she nodded absent-mindedly. Charles had been in the village. Could he have seen her and Doctor Clarkson together?

Elsie knocked on Charles door and waited for him to admit her.  
"What?!," She flinched at Charles angry voice. He sounded furious. She entered the pantry, locking it behind her and turned to face him. His hair was ruffled, like he had been running his hand through it multiple times, his face was red with anger and his eyes were rimmed with red proving he had cried.  
"Is there something I can help you with Mrs Hughes?" He asked icily, causing Elsie to flinch.  
"Charles please…." She murmured.  
"What! I go into my village and see my wife having a delightful picnic with the village doctor, and you expect me to be civil about it?!"

Elsie flinched at the horribly sarcastic tone to his voice. She met her husband's eyes and saw not anger, but hurt and disappointment.  
"Charles. I promise you, it wasn't like that," Charles stood and moved round his desk and stood in front of her grasping her upper arms.  
"Then please tell me darling. Why? Why were you having lunch with him?" Elsie looked into her husband's sad brown eyes, and then leaned up and pressed her lips to his gently.  
"I missed luncheon and so did Doctor Clarkson. So we decided to have lunch together. It was just a friendly thing Charles. There was nothing malicious going on. And anyway Doctor Clarkson is in love with Mrs Crawley,"

Charles jaw dropped open and Elsie giggled.  
"Well, I hope his intentions are honourable," Charles huffed.  
"Well yours certainly weren't. Seducing the head housemaid then marrying her as soon as she became housekeeper is hardly fitting for a butler," Charles glared at her then pulled her into a deep and loving kiss.  
"Have I made you happy Elsie? Truly?" He asked when they broke apart.  
"Yes Charles. I'm happier than I could ever be with another man. Doctor or no doctor," Charles smiled, placed a hand on his wife's cheek and leaned down to show her how happy she had made him.

**This oneshot is based off a prompt by monajo7 on tumblr. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Charles Carson decides to take the long path back to Downton Abbey on his half day off. Coming into a secluded glade on the lakeshore, he gazes longingly at the cool water lapping against the wooden dock and decides to shed his clothing in favor of a quick dip. Rising from the water after twenty minutes or so, he finds Elsie Hughes standing at the end of the dock with his clothing in her hands and a mischievous smile on her face. What happens next?**_

"Mrs Hughes! What on earth are you doing?!" He exclaimed. Elsie carried on smiling, then turned and walked away. Charles' eyes widened in alarm.

"Mrs Hughes! Where are you going?" He started wading towards the shore, then pulled himself out of the water. Elsie turned as she heard the water and admired Charles' strong body.

Charles managed to fight the instinct to cover himself, despite the fact he was only wearing his boxers. Elsie's eyes trailed over his strong legs, up his broad chest covered in soft silver hair and up to his red face.  
"Well, well, well Mr Carson. I'm really quite impressed," Elsie smirked, walking forward. She placed a hand on his chest.  
"Impressed with what Mrs Hughes?" Charles gulped.  
"I think you know what?" Elsie whispered in his ear, causing him to snap.

Charles pulled Elsie to him and pressed his lips against hers. They were both consumed by the passionate kiss, their tongues caressing and linking. They broke apart and Charles led Elsie towards the water.  
"Now lets see if I'm as impressed with you as you were with me, Mrs Hughes," He growled smiling wolfishly.

* * *

**Not very pleased with this one and it is very short. Hope it's OK.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Elsie has been pushing herself harder and harder as time has marched on. They've lost several of the housemaids over the years and Anna gone with Mr. Bates to run the Grantham Arms has meant that she has had to take up the slack to keep the house running. It's been much the same for the butler and he has paused on the back staircase to catch his breath when he catches sight of Elsie sitting on the top step, leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. What happens next?**_

Charles leaned down and picked up Elsie gently, her head rolling round to lean against his chest. He held her close, feeling how light she was with worry. She obviously hadn't been eating properly and he hadn't noticed. He carried her up to her room and placed her carefully on her bed..

"So you just found her on the stairs," Charles sighed as Beryl gave him a suspicious look.  
"Yes Mrs Patmore. What do you think I snuck into her room last night and made passionate love to her last night and that's why she's currently asleep," Beryl gave a guilty look.  
"Beryl! You are privileged to know Elsie and I are married, but I do not appreciate your implication," Beryl turned red.  
"I'm sorry Charles. I'll go and fetch some tea,"

Charles sat by Elsie's bed holding his wife's hand tightly. His head snapped up as she moaned in her sleep.  
"Elsie are you awake love," Elsie looked towards Charles and smiled.  
"Charles, what time is it?" Elsie sat straight up as Charles told her the time.  
"My god, I have to get up," She exclaimed. Charles put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her down.  
"Calm down and relax, my darling. Lord and Lady Grantham have been informed," Elsie slumped wearily back into the pillows, causing Charles to smile. However, deep down he knew that it was time for them to retire, but he decided to live in the knowledge it wasn't happening just yet.

* * *

**Another short one, but slightly happier with this one.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Elsie looked up from the ledger she was working in when she heard the sound of Beryl Patmore giggling. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she realized the sound was coming from Charles' pantry. The two passed her open door and she saw Beryl swat him playfully with her dishtowel and say "You are a brazen one, Mr. Carson!" After stewing for most of the evening, she went to his pantry to confront him only to discover his desk set with fine china, crystal and dinner for two. What happens next?**_

She stopped dead in the doorway at the sight of the dinner for two. The combination of Beryl's giggling and words earlier and the dinner, made Elsie worry. Was Charles having an affair?  
"Elsie? Is something the matter?" Elsie turned as her husband appeared behind her. He frowned at her hurt expression.  
"Elsie? What's the matter, darling?

"What's going on, Charles?" Charles smiled slightly.  
"It was meant to be a surprise. Seeing as the all the staff and the family are out tonight I thought we might have a romantic evening together," Elsie looked up feeling stupid. Of course Charles wasn't having an affair.

"I just thought…."Elsie murmured. Charles cocked his head in confusion.  
"You just thought what? That I was having an affair with Beryl?!," Charles exclaimed. Elsie nodded, causing Charles to bark a laugh and pull her into his arms.  
"You are a daft woman," He whispered into her hair. "Beryl isn't my type, and anyway I seem to remember you having a purely platonic picnic with Doctor Clarkson not that long ago,"

Elsie blushed and Charles lifted her chin to kiss her. After a few minutes, and when the need for air became vital they broke apart. Charles grinned at his wife.  
"Now let's enjoy our meal, and our 'dessert'," Elsie turned even redder, then followed her husband to the table.

* * *

**Short but hopefully sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_The last of the servants has finally left for the fair in Thirsk and Charles has slipped down to the kitchen for sandwiches and a large portion of Mrs. Patmore's apple tart. He is walking past her parlor when he hears a low contented sigh and is surprised she didn't go with the others. Tiptoeing up behind her settee, his is startled to find that she has removed her skirt and blouse and is sitting in the dark in her shift and stockings, trying to keep cool in the summer heat. What happens next?_**

Charles froze in the doorway, his mouth devoid of moisture. He scanned her body with hungry eyes, finally settling on her heaving chest. Her ample breasts plainly visible beneath her thin shift. He was shaken out of his thoughts however, when a soft Scottish voice spoke to him.

"My eyes are up here Mr Carson, I thought you knew that," Charles met Elsie's eyes that were twinkling in the little light seeping past him from the hallway. He noticed with a shock that her the twinkle in her eyes was not angry, but teasing.  
Of course I know that Mrs Hughes, but I am a man, and any man would appreciate those breasts," Charles cursed inwardly at how horse his voice was, but the blush that crept onto Elsie's face more than made up for it.

"Well, Mr Carson. If you are indeed a man as you claim. Why are you standing in the doorway looking gormless," Elsie stated dryly.  
"Because, Mrs Carson," Charles grinned, walking forward." I was shocked that you were lying there were anyone can see you. I don't want to have to remind you of the implications of impropriety do I?"

By this time he had pulled Elsie to him and she was lying on top of him her hands tucked behind his head.  
"Well, Mr Carson. Only you are here at the moment, and you do love the implications of impropriety," Elsie smirked.  
"Well Mrs Carson-" Charles began, but was cut off by Elsie's lips covering his.  
"I suggest you be a man, Charles, before I get rid of your 'manhood' in more ways than one," Elsie growled. Charles grinned, and then proceeded to show Elsie exactly one his 'manhood' could do.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Charles Carson glances out an upstairs window to find Elsie Hughes in the side yard, teaching one of the new housemaids how to beat the carpets properly. He notices the flush of her cheeks and the sweat upon her brow as well as the fact that she has undone the top buttons of her blouse in the summer heat. What is his reaction to the sight and what does he decide to do about it?**_

Charles waited until the maid had gone back inside, then moved quickly and quietly towards his wife. Elsie gasped as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside one of the potting sheds. Before he could kiss however she punched him very hard in the chest.  
"Ow! Elsie!" He exclaimed, but she carried on punching him.  
"Don't you ever do that again, you great oaf! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Elsie shouted, punching him several times more.

The punches and hypocrisy of her statement made Charles see red and before he could stop himself he spoke rashly.  
"Oh yes, and how is this any different to the incident in my pantry the other day, when I was looking for those 3 bottles of wine? You stupid woman," Elsie stopped hitting him and his heart broke at the pain in her eyes.

"Stupid?" She whispered.  
"No, my darling I didn't mean it. You aren't stupid, you are the most intelligent woman I've ever met," Elsie shook her head, tears springing to her eyes.  
"Maybe I am stupid. I'm secretly married to the butler and I mother the maids as if they are my own children," Charles felt confused as Elsie buried her head in her husband's shirt.

"Elsie? What on earth has brought this on?"  
"Nothing I just heard some of the maids, the other day,"  
"Saying you mothered them, because you are a sad old spinster," Charles guessed. He smiled as he felt her nod.  
"And you believed them? Well maybe I was right to call you stupid," Charles finished explaining at Elsie annoyed look. "You're the superior they aren't all going to like you. I mean look at me and Thomas!" Elsie giggled, causing Charles' heart to lift.

"Now Mr Carson, why did you drag me in here?" Elsie asked.  
"Because when I see my wife with her top buttons undone, I believe I have the right to ravish her in a potting shed," Elsie nodded and he pulled her to him to show her exactly what he meant by ravish.


	13. Chapter 13

Charles Carson cannot account for 3 of his Lordship's best bottles of wine. He's checked his ledgers and the wine cellar, 3 times. Taking a deep breath, he rubs at his temples, willing his headache to recede. Elsie Hughes knocked and gently opened the door of his pantry so as not to startle the man. She stood silently at the sight of him leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed, her tummy clenching when she saw his brow furrow and a small grimace cross his face. What happens next?

Elsie felt her heart break at Charles' obvious distress, after the night in the pub, they had swiftly got married even though that had shown the deeper depression each of them felt. Elsie, because of the life she could of had and Charles because of the life slipping away. She walked forward quietly, and placed a hand on Charles' shoulder causing his eyes to shoot open and him to jump.

"Elsie you scared me," He sighed before closing his eyes again.  
"I'm sorry dear, I was just worried," Elsie said beginning to rub his shoulders. Charles let out a satisfied moan.  
"God that feels good. I've been sitting here for hours, and my head feels like it's got a bagpipe band inside it,"

Elsie smiled. A couple of days after their marriage, the family had gone away allowing the servants a bit of time off. Elsie had somehow managed to convince Charles to let them visit family and she had taken him up to Edinburgh for their 'honeymoon' and introduced him to bagpipes. This had proved to be the worst idea she had ever had.

"Although," Charles continued after a while. "I know something that may make my headache disappear," Charles said a wolfish grim on his face. Elsie gasped in fake indignation.  
"You rogue Charles Carson," Charles span in his chair.  
"I never denied I wasn't. Now Mrs Carson I'll get rid of your worries, if you'll get rid of my headache,"


	14. Chapter 14

_**It was a dark and stormy night and Elsie was due back from the village an hour ago. Charles is pacing from his pantry to the back door every five minutes. He finally decides to venture out into the storm to search for her. Returning, two hours and several inches of rain later, he sees her alighting from Isobel Crawley's motorcar - dry, rosy cheeked and laughing. What happens next?**_

Elsie froze and the grin dropped from her face, as she saw Charles staring at her giving her a shocked look. She walked over to Charles, gasping as she put a hand on his cheek. His skin was freezing cold and, despite his clenched jaw, his teeth were chattering madly. When she realised that he was still staring at her, she pulled back and looked him in the face.

"Charles? What's the matter?" She asked worried.  
"Where have you been?" Charles forced out through gritted teeth.  
"What?" Elsie didn't understand why he was so angry.  
"Where have you been for the last two hours? The last two hours when I have been searching for you," The last part of Charles' statement didn't sink in straight away, so Elsie answered. "I had a cup of tea with Mrs Crawley and she kindly offered me a ride ba…." Elsie trailed off as she realised what Charles had said.  
"What do you mean searching for two hours?"

Elsie ran her eyes over Charles' soaking form. "Oh Charles, why?"  
"Why?! Why?!" Charles exclaimed, his anger getting the better of him.  
"When a man's wife goes out and doesn't contact him for two hours, I think you'll find he does tend to get a little worried," Charles sneered. "And I seem to remember you getting very cosy with Doctor Clarkson a few weeks ago, so maybe you were getting even cosier in his bed!" Charles snapped viciously, but regretted as soon as he saw the hurt and shocked look in his wife's eyes.  
"Elsie…." But Elsie ignored her husband, pushing past him and storming into her parlour.

Charles followed and felt his heart break as she saw the housekeeper's shoulders shaking with sobs. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn and bury her head in his chest. He soothed her; rubbing her back and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Elsie pulled away sharply and glared at Charles. Before he could say anything her hand connected sharply with his cheek.  
"Why did you accuse me if such things?! After everything!" Elsie shouted. Charles grasped Elsie's face between his hands.  
"Because I was terrified Elsie. I was so scared. That you were injured, or unconscious or had been attacked by a man. Attacked…" Charles' voice broke at the idea. Elsie placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
"I'm alright Charles. I'll always be alright when I've got you. Now let's get you warmed up at bit," Charles smiled and pulled Elsie into a deep kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Elsie is sorting through the books in his pantry looking for one of the ledgers from last year to verify the costs as requested by his Lordship. as her fingers walk along the spines of his leatherbound toes, she discovers an unexpected treat, a volume of poems by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. She opens the cover and finds a dedication: For my Elsie, keeper of the key to my heart, forever yours, Charles. What happens next?**_

Elsie felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, as she gasped.  
"Good evening, Mrs Hughes," Charles' baritone voice rumbled in her ear.  
"I never considered you a romantic Mr Carson, but maybe I was wrong," Elsie whispered thickening her accent and rolling her Rs, causing Charles to shiver. She quickly reciprocated the action when he placed a gentle kiss to her pulse point on the side of her neck.  
"There are many things you don't know about me Mrs Hughes, but maybe you would like to find out," Elsie's eyes widened at the implication and she turned in Charles' arms.

His eyes were dark with desire and Elsie knew that her eyes were probably the same.  
"And what such things would you be referring to Mr Carson?" She queried.  
"Whether you like to be kissed gently or passionately. And whether you like to sleep in my arms on your side or your front," Charles replied with a wolfish grin.  
"Your audacity Mr Carson! You certainly are a rogue," Elsie exclaimed dramatically, but quietly.

"You do seem to bring out the worse on me, Mrs Hughes," Charles growled. Elsie smiled, and then pulled Charles down for a deep and loving kiss, opening her mouth at his asking. They broke apart when oxygen became essential.  
"Meet me in my room tonight. With the ladies gone there is no one in the rooms beside me," Elsie gasped. Charles nodded, then turned and started walking away until Elsie added.  
"And bring that book of poems," Charles looked back over his shoulder and grinned, quickly walking back to her. He gave her a gentle kiss.  
"If that is your command, milady,"


	16. Chapter 16

_**A week since the funeral and Carson was still climbing the stairs every whip-stitch to check on his precious Lady Mary. Elsie wanted to be cross with the girl for causing hi such stress but found she couldn't. She shoo-ed him upstairs and with quiet reigning throughout the house, she made her way upstairs to his room. Opening the door, she peered in to find him sleeping against the headboard, his reading glasses at the tip of his nose, hands clutching the book in his lap. What happens next?**_

Elsie gently extracted the book from his hands, and removed his glasses, absent-mindedly noticing how handsome her husband looked with them on. She gently levered him down onto the bed, and was about to move away when he grabbed her wrist.

Elsie looked into Charles' bleary eyes, and felt her heart melt. He was barely awake and Elsie knew he would soon fall asleep again.  
"Elsie? What are you doing?" Elsie placed a soft hand on Charles' forehead, and started to stroke it.  
"It's alright love. Just go back to sleep," She murmured quietly. Charles nodded like a small boy, being told what to do by his mama. The image was enforced as the curl that always came undone flopped gently on to his forehead as he nodded.

Charles settled onto his pillow, and Elsie tucked his covers around him. As she heard his breathing even out, she sat on the edge on his bed, singing a lullaby in a gentle Scottish lilt. When she was sure he was asleep, she left the room closing the door quietly.

She turned to see Beryl looking at her, a worried expression on the cook's face.  
"Is he alright?" She whispered.  
"Yes, just a bit worn out. I'm sure he'll be fine by morning," Elsie replied, but Beryl couldn't help noticing the worried tone in the butler's wife's voice.  
"When do you think he'll realise he has to slow down?" Elsie's shoulders slumped a bit.  
"That's the problem. I don't think he will,"


	17. Chapter 17

_**It had been a very long day, getting the family off to Scotland for their annual visit to family at Dunn Eagle. The remaining staff had been given several days off to visit family or friends and she was looking forward to the peace and quiet of a long soak in the tub. Wearing only her dressing gown and slippers, Elsie opened the bathroom door to hear the sound of running water and Charles Carson singing "She stole my heart away!" What happens next?**_

Elsie slipped gently into the bathroom, and observed her husband as he leaned over the bath singing. She knew the song of course, it was an old favourite of his and he had sung it many times to her when she was feeling down. She'd even heard him sing it to Sybbie, unaware that Lady Mary had been standing outside the door at the time.

As she watched him push off his robe leaving him in only his boxer shorts, she decided that it was time to reveal her presence. She pushed off her robe and slipped her feet out of her slippers, before clearing her throat. Charles jumped and span around. Unfortunately the sight of his wife with nothing on caused him not to notice the puddle of water.

He fell backwards into the bath, although luckily the water cushioned his landing and the noise and groaned in pain. Elsie picked up her robe and put it on, but neglected to tie it.  
"My God Charles! Are you alright?" Elsie exclaimed. Luckily for Charles as she leaned over her already loose robe, completely fell open.  
"I am now," Charles muttered. Elsie followed Charles' hungry look and slapped on the chest.  
"You cad Charles Carson," Charles smiled, then pushed himself up out of the bath, water dripping down his legs off his boxer shorts.

"I think you may need to remove those," Elsie said coyly, looking at the sizeable bulge in the front of the shorts.  
"Only if you'll help me, and we get straight into that water," Charles growled. Elsie giggled as he pulled her into a deep kiss, and pushed her robe off.


	18. Chapter 18

It is the end of the night, Charles has shoo-ed the staff off to bed with empty threats of early morning tasks. He walks into her parlor bearing a tray and after pouring two glasses, he sits next to her on the settee. "There was only one serving of the Crepe Suzette, will you share with me?" He holds the fork out such that she has to lean in to receive the bite of crepe. Caramel sauces drips down her chin and she giggles as she reaches up to wipe her chin with her finger. What happens next?

Charles caught her hand as she pulled and pressed her fingertips to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick the caramel off her fingers. She sighed as he pressed gentle kisses on the palm of her hand.  
"Charles Carson. Anyone could walk in…" But Elsie's concerns went unheard as her husband moved forward and kissed her neck nuzzling it as he did so.

She moaned in disappointment as he pulled away, but that was quickly cut off as his lips crushed against hers in a searing kiss. His tongue moved across the crease of her lips. She opened her mouth and the tongues collided, making them both groan.

When they broke apart they were both breathless, but exhilarated. Their first kiss had been nothing like either of them had expected, but so much better. Charles had come into the room with the plan in his head unaware Elsie had the same plan. They kissed once more gently, then Elsie put her hand out for Charles to take. He did so gently and she led him up to his room, promising they'd never be apart again.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Charles had gathered Elsie into his arms when he heard rapping. He opened the door to find 5 yr old Master George with a fierce scowl. Pushing the Butler's knee, he marched in and announced to the room, "A word, Carson?" "I'll be in my parlor," Elsie said quietly, pulling the door to peek thru the gap. Fists on hips, George tipped his head back as far as it would go and stared up at the man. "I've decided to run away, Carson, would you have Morris bring the motorcar around?" What happens next?**_

Elsie had to hold in her laughter at Charles' face. She could see he was trying not to laugh at the little boy's determined face. George had gone bright red with anger as he had obviously noticed the same thing as Elsie. He may have looked like Mr Crawley, but he had Lady Mary's temperament and attitude.

"Is something amusing Carson?" George snapped, making Elsie's jaw drop and George clap his hands over his mouth. Elsie guessed that George hadn't meant to sound so rude. Luckily Charles had come to the same conclusion and wasn't angry at the little boy.

Charles crouched down to George's level and was surprised to his eyes watering.  
"I'm sorry I was rude Mr Carson," Charles pulled the boy into his embrace, the boy sniffing all the while.  
"That's quite alright Master George. Now why do you want to run away?" George pulled away and looked at Charles with watery blue eyes.  
"Now that Sybbie is getting older, mama, Auntie Edith and Grandmama are spending all their time with her and not me," George sniffed. "No one likes me anymore," Charles wiped away the tears on George's cheeks with his handkerchief.  
"Now that isn't true. I like you as does Mrs Hughes," George looked at Charles again.  
"Really?"

"Really. Now I don't think you should run away now. Do you agree?" George nodded. "Now let's get you some cocoa shall we?" George smiled then started to leave but stopped suddenly.  
"Is that why I saw you kissing Mrs Hughes? Because you both like me?" Before Charles could answer George scampered away to find Mrs Patmore. Elsie came out of her hiding place and kissed Charles.  
"Well that may be one reason," Charles grinned and then kissed her deeply.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. I will have a new chapter as soon as I get a new prompt from tumblr.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Mr. Carson, shall we…walk back together?" Elsie scurried to catch up to him when he paused to consider her question, smiling to herself when he shuffled to place her to the inside, the way any gentleman would for his lady. They walked along in companionable silence until the Abbey came into view from a small rise in the road. Turning to look down, he studied her with unabashed curiosity, causing her to blush and turn her own gaze to study the tips of their shoes between them. What happens next?**

"Did you love Mr Burns, Mrs Hughes?" Charles asked his voice as quiet as it could possibly be.  
"I thought I did. But now….I don't think I do or did," Elsie replied lifting her head to look Charles in the eyes. "Do you love Alice?" Charles sighed.  
"I did. For a while, but now I don't think I do now," He replied honestly.  
"What about her? Did she love you?"  
"She said she did to Mr Grigg, but I doubt it. I think she just wanted the one thing she couldn't have. She was like that," Elsie nodded in understanding.  
"If you had a choice between marrying her or not now you've lived your life would you? Based on your experiences since her," Elsie queried slightly dreading the answer.

Charles smiled slightly.  
"No. Because if I had I would never have met you," Elsie looked up in shock at Charles' confession.  
"Charles, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He nodded stepping closer.  
"I love you Elsie Hughes. And I've loved you from the moment I met you," Elsie smiled.  
"I love you too, Charles. And I'm very glad we both chose the path that brought us here. Charles placed a hand on Elsie's cheek stroking it as he leaned down.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss which, despite its simplicity and length, left them both breathless. They broke apart, but kept their foreheads touching.  
"Do you think you'll see Mr Grigg again?"  
"I doubt it,"  
"Do you want to?"  
"In a way. Because now I can tell him that I have a much better woman than Alice," They smiled at each other, and then pulled apart and started walking back to Downton hand in hand.  
"Do you want to marry me Elsie?"  
"Yes I think I do _Charlie_,"

Charles stopped and turned to look at Elsie who was trying not to laugh at his facial expression.  
"Did you really just say that?" Elsie nodded biting her lip not trusting herself to say anything for fear of bursting out laughing. She gasped however when Charles pulled her into his arms.  
"I don't appreciate insolence Mrs Hughes. I fear I may have to punish you," He growled.  
"Well, Mr Carson, I fear you may have to too," Charles smirked and then pressed in his lips to Elsie's in a deep kiss and proceeded to give her her 'punishment' when they returned to Downton.

* * *

I'm back finally! Sorry for the break, but I will be updating in a more regular fashion now!


End file.
